


I’m just the babysitter!

by Dead_lullaby



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Babysitting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depression, Dialogue Heavy, Divorced Aaron Hotchner, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Minor Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_lullaby/pseuds/Dead_lullaby
Summary: Y/n a twenty-six year old girl looking for a part time job as she finishes her nursing degree, stumbles across a babysitting job for the hotchner family. Follow Y/n as she meets the rest of the bau team and as she battles her growing feelings for her newly divorced boss.This is my first fanfic and it is not beta read, if you see any mistakes or errors please let me know! I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s), Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. I heard you needed a babysitter?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction ever, so i hope you enjoy! This is not beta read so if there are any mistakes let me know!
> 
> I don’t know much about going to collage for nursing, i did some research I’m sorry if its not completely accurate, same with the Behavioral Analysis Unit I did some research hours on salary and hours sorry if its not 100% accurate.
> 
> Just to clarify Y/n is twenty six and is legal age, Aaron is newly divorced living alone with jack after Haley cheated on him! I am only up to season six so sorry if characters are ooc.
> 
> Tumblr- dead-loser  
> Wattpad- dead_lullaby

I got the call while I was sitting on my dorm room bed doing homework for my clinical study class. Answering the phone, I held it to my ear as I continued to do my homework. I hear my mother's lovely voice through the phone,

“Y/n do you remember what we were talking about a few days ago when you visited.” My mom said I could tell she was holding the phone close to her face, just one of the things she had trouble understanding, like my desire to become a nurse instead of continuing the family farm.

“There was a lot we talked about when I came down ma what specifically are you referring to?”

“You were talking about maybe getting a part-time job,” my ears perked up a bit I had been looking for a part-time job for quite awhile now.

“Well an old friend of mine Haley hotchner or well it’s Haley brooks again poor darling she got caught cheating on her husband and she had the nerv-“

I cut her off before she could continue “Please stay on topic ma. You said you may have found me a part time job?”

“Oh, oh yes that’s right, Haley’s ex-husband Aaron is looking for a babysitter for his son jack, you see he’s one of those FBI men. So he probably pays real good, cha think?” I try to go through my memories. I remember meeting Haley at one of my parents party’s but i don’t remember ever meeting her ex husband.

“Do you have his number ma?”

“Oh yes i do i'll send you one of those text things with his number '' I laugh to myself at my mothers words.

“Thank you ma I loved you!”

“Make sure to call him, i think you could make some good money off of this and i love you too y/n” i hang up the phone continuing my clinical study homework waiting for my mother to figure out how to send the text. About thirty minutes later I hear the familiar ding of my mothers text alert. Deciding that that’s enough for the day, I put away my notebooks and textbooks. I wrap myself in the comfy covers of my bed finally looking at the screen.

To: my lovely daughter 

From: birthgiver 

**Aaron hotchner’s number**

**xxx-xxx-xxx**

good luck!

Hmm. The name sounds familiar i just can’t put my finger on it. After a few minutes of trying to remember why his name was so familiar i give up looking over to my alarm clock. its almost eleven, Mr. hotchner is probably not awake. i decided, i’ll give him a call in the morning and ask about the job. I roll over and plug my phone in making sure that my alarms are set for the next morning, and begrudgingly i get out of my comfy bed to get ready for the night. I quickly brush my teeth and brush through my hair before pulling on some old pajama pants and a hoodie, i walk out of the bathroom heading towards my bed, Climbing into bed i fall asleep.

**————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————**

I wake up to the shrill beeps of my alarms, groggy I slowly roll out of my bed. Why do classes have to start so early? I think to myself. I pull my phone off the charger and head to the bathroom to start the day, I brush my (y/h/c) and pull it up so it is out of my face. Walking out of the bathroom I take my pajama pants and hoodie off replacing them with the mandatory blue scrubs we wear for clinical study. Pulling on some comfy slip ons I sit on my bed ready for the day. Suddenly i remember the events of last night excited i grab my phone dialing the mans number hoping he’s awake at 6:30 in the morning.

“Hello this is Agent hotchner.” I jump a little surprised by the deep gravelly voice on the other end of the line, his voice sounds familiar.

“Oh hello Agent Hotchner , I’m sorry if i woke you. I’m (Y/n)( L/n) my mo-mother told me you were looking for a babysitter for your son Jack?” I say trying to keep my voice even and steady, for the most part succeeding.

“Don’t worry (y/n) you didn’t wake me, And yes i am looking for a babysitter for Jack, are you interested?”

“Yes I am!” I say a little too quickly and a little too enthusiastically.

“Incase you didn’t know I am a profiler for the fbi, so if you were to babysit jack would you be able to come on very short notice?” I knew he was fbi, i didn’t know he was a profiler. This last week of my in person classes then the rest was online so if he were to call i could probably go on short notice.

“After this week, yes, this week is the last week I have in person classes, The rest of the school year i can do online! Is that okay?”

“That sounds amazing though I would like to meet you in person before I confirm anything, I get off from work at around seven unless I am called in for a case. Would you be okay meeting me at my home for a further interview or would you prefer i come to you?” I start to feel a little nervous. He sounds so sophisticated.

“I would prefer to meet you at your home,” i say looking around my messy dorm room “will you let me grab a pen and paper real quick so i could write down your address?”

“Yes, of course tell me when you're ready.” I quickly look around my room for a pen and paper, I settle for a blue highlighter and a piece of crumpled up homework from last semester. I pick up my phone again, highlighter in hand before I speak again.

“I’m ready sir!” There’s a pause before he starts speaking again.

“The address is 846 Oswald Street,” I jot down the address hurriedly, I speak up again after I am done writing.

“Thank you sir, it was a pleasure talking to you!”

“It was a pleasure talking to you as well (y/n) have a good day.” And with that he hung up the phone, leaving me to go to my classes.


	2. Meeting the boss man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n goes to meet Aaron Hotchner but instead she has a long chat with jack and his auntie jessica. Aaron asks y/n some questions and she gets the job.

It was about five-ish when I collapsed sweaty and exhausted on my bed. We had spent all day learning how to detect cancer in patients, it's days like these that made me think why I ever wanted to be a nurse and I still had drive all the way down town to meet Mr. hotchner, I wonder if i could still cancel… nah that’s a bad first impression and I really need this job. Groaning out loud I drag myself out of my bed walking towards my small kitchen. I look around for something suitable that I could eat before I head downtown, I settle on a box of macaroni and cheese I got last time I went shopping. Turning on the tv for some background noise I started making my macaroni.

It was almost six when I had finally sit down on my couch with my bowl of macaroni still in my school scrubs. There was a stupid cop show on but I am too lazy to change it. I dug into my bowl starving from a hard day of work, markie brushed up against my leg obviously wanting to be fed.

“Give me a second markie, then i’ll get you some food.” I say to my cat finishing up my own food. I walk back to the kitchen putting my empty bowl in the sink and then pulling markies food from one of the cabinets. I put his food in his bowl before setting it next to his water, He immediately start’s eating it. Looking at the clock on the stove it's about six twenty It takes about twenty minutes to get downtown and Mr. Hotchner said that he would be home around seven. Unless he was called on a case he would have probably called me right? Yeah he would have, groaning again as I headed towards the bathroom. I quickly hop in the shower, hurriedly rinsing the sweat of today's work off of me.

After getting out of the shower I grab the brush and head into my messy room, going through my drawers looking for something to make a good first impression. I land on a simple pair of balck jeans and a nice (f/c) blouse. I throw them on before sitting on my bed scrolling through my phone as I brush through my hair. It’s only six thirty-five, once I’m done brushing through my hair I put my brush on my bedside table and my phone in my back pocket before heading towards the front door. I put on my black boots before grabbing a jacket and my bag. I pet markie and then walk through the door,

“Behave markie mama will be home soon.”

I lock my door before heading downstairs to my car, I pass a few fellow students in the hall on the way downstairs all a little confused cause I don’t usually go anywhere besides classes. I get to my car unlocking it and climbing in, putting Mr. Hotchner's address into my google maps I go on my way.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

When I get to the hotchner house it's seven, there’s a blue car in the driveway when I pull in. So he is home, I thought to myself. I hope I didn’t keep him waiting. Hurriedly I grabbed my bag from the passenger's seat and got out of the car. I can look at the house in further detail now that I’m not in the car, I could tell that Mr. Hotchner had money, lots of it. The house was beautifully built and very well lit. Shaking myself out of my awe I walk up the steps and knock on the dark mahogany door. Surprisingly Mr. Hotchner does not answer, instead a shorter curly haired blonde woman answers she looks equally surprised to see me.

“Oh hello, who are you?” I knew this wasn’t Haley Brooke, she was taller with darker hair. Who was this?

“I’m (y/n)(l/n) I’m here to meet Mr. Hotchner about the babysitting job!”

“Oh Aaron’s not here yet but your welcome to come in!” The woman smiled and moved out of the way leaving me room to walk into the home. A little nervous I walked past the blonde woman into the nice house. After I walk through the door I notice a small dirty blonde boy peek through a doorway, I give him a little wave before the woman speaks up again.

“That’s Jack, he’s a little shy right now,” I turn to face her as she continues to speak ”and I’m Jessica Brooke. I'm Haley’s sister. I'm watching jack while Aaron’s at work'' wait? If she’s watching Jack, why does Mr.Hotchner need a babysitter? Jessica must have noticed my confusion as she spoke again to clarify. 

“I myself am getting promoted so I'll be more busy with my work, so I won't be able to watch Jack everytime Aaron is on a case.”she said smiling again and turning into the kitchen. I could hear her start to talk again 

“you can sit down dear you don't have to stand” I follow Jessica’s advice and I sit down at the dinner table in the kitchen. 

“We already had dinner, but would you like something to snack on?” Jessica said from the kitchen. It hasn't been too long since I finished my macaroni but it wouldn’t be terrible to have something to snack on while we wait forMr. Hotchner .

“Um sure. Thank you jessica!”

Jack came in a few minutes later holding a small notepad and a red crayon, pulling out the chair besides me and sitting down. A few minutes passed and Jack flipped through the pages before he turned to me and started talking.

“So I heard you're going to be my new babysitter, can i ask some questions?” This surprised me, he spoke so well for his age! I had to gain a grip on myself before I spoke again.

“I might be your new babysitter jack, what questions do you want to ask.” I could see Jack straighten up and Jessica came out of the kitchen looking confused at a bag of chips and some salsa in her hands. Before Jack could start asking his questions Jessica set down the snacks and then sat down beside me across from jack.

“What is your full name and have you babysat before?” Jack stated looking up from his notepad looking very curious and enthusiastic. I ponder on my answer before I straighten up and start speaking.

“My full name is (y/n) (y/m/n) (y/l/n) and I have had previous experience with babysitting, i had a younger sibling growing up” as soon as i stop talking jack excitedly used his red crayon to sloppily write something down. Me and Jack went back and forth for almost thirty minutes before we heard the door jingle open. Jack stopped what he had previously been writing down, excitedly he jumped off his chair leaving behind his notepad and crayon behind.

“Daddy! Daddy! You’re home, you’re home.” Jack screamed excitedly as he ran up to Mr. Hotchner grabbing his leg, I could see both Jessica and Mr. Hotchner looked very fondly at the boy. I quickly stood up from my seat at the dining table patiently waiting for Jack to finish telling Mr. Hotchner about his day. After Jack finished talking Mr. Hotchner reached out his hand towards me for a handshake, reaching forward we shook hands. He was extremely warm. I wonder if that’s because what he was doing before he came or if he was just naturally a furnace.His hands were calloused and rough. As soon as we pulled our hands apart Jack grabbed his dad's hands and led him to the table where his notepad was.

“You said you were gunna interview her, but since you weren’t home I did!” Jack said proudly holding up his notepad, there were some sloppy writings of the answers I gave him. Mr. Hotchner looked very fondly at the boy grabbing the notepad and ruffling his hair.

“Thank you buddy this helps a lot, but it is time for bed.” Jack looked towards the clock very disappointed Jessica walked towards Jack picking up the dirty blonde boy.

“I’ll put him to bed Aaron, while you talk to (y/n).” Jessica said as she started carrying the boy upstairs to what I assumed where his room was. Mr. Hotchner said a quick thank you and a good night to Jack before walking into the living room, waving for me to follow him. Mr. Hotchner sits on a soft looking brown couch notepad still in hand, I sit across from him on the other side of the couch.

“Jack already asked you some questions, but i do have a few of my own”

“of course Mr. Hotchner ask away!” I could see him recoil at that sentence, what did I say wrong?

“You can call me hotch or Aaron whatever you prefer” I’m a little taken back by this, but I keep my composure as he starts his questions.

“Do you have health experience correct ?”

“Yes sir, I’m in my third year of nursing” He nodded, pulling out a small black notebook and a fountain pen from his right hand pocket. Writing something down quickly.

“This is you last week of in person school, so next week you’ll be available to babysit?”

“Yes! I finished my hands on classes and the rest will be online, So i will be available.” He wrote something down again before lifting his head to look at me. I could see his face more clearly now than I could in the dining room. He had beautiful brown eyes though the bags under his eyes indicated he was probably very tired. I would be tired too if i had to spend all my days catching serial killers.

“Are you okay being called in on short notice and staying overnight or for a few days?” That makes sense if he’s called on a case then he’ll need someone to stay the night over to watch jack, and after my in person class I’m pretty much available anytime.

“Yes sir, as long as I have somewhere to sleep I would be more than happy to watch Jack overnight or for a few days!” 

“There’s a guest bedroom upstairs that you would be more than welcome to use, that was all the questions seeing as Jack got all the other ones (y/n). thank you for coming to meet me.” Hotch stands up holding out his hand and I stand up as well, once again to shake his hand. Like before it was extremely warm despite his cold expression. I realized I’ve held his hand for too long and embarrassed I pulled my hand away. Hotch slowly led me to the front door, his warm hand hovering over my back. Jessica was now down stairs sitting at the dining room table. She smiled warmly at me, as hotch led me out the door. Once on the porch i could feel the cold wind blow.

“Thank you for coming here and meeting with me, I would love to employ you as Jack's babysitter.” Hotch said voice calm and collected 

“may i ask sir how much I would get paid?” I ask, if I’m taking this job i want to make sure that I get paid enough to continue my lifestyle.

“You would get paid twenty dollars an hour and one hundred dollars a day when I’m on a case” I couldn’t stop the shock from flooding my face. One hundred dollars a day that’s absolutely insane. Hotch looked at me a little confused. This was the first time I saw emotion on his face that wasn’t directed towards jack. 

“If that’s not enough I would be willing to negotiate a higher pay.” He says once again I am surprised at how much money he’s willing to drop on a babysitter, I know he’s fbi and gets paid well but dang.

“No. No sir I wasn’t wanting a higher pay I was just surprised at how much money you're willing to pay on a babysitter.” 

“I would give anything for my son to be happy and safe even if that means dropping extensive amounts of money on babysitter.” The determination and love of his son was clear on his face. 

“I would do anything to make sure that Jack is safe, happy and loved!” I know it’s crazy to say something about a boy I’ve only talked to for half an hour but somehow it felt necessary. Hotch smiled slightly before he looked at me and said 

“I’m glad we agree on something.” After that Hotch continued to lead me to my car, he opened the door for me with a nice gesture. We said goodbye and I headed back to my dorm room. I unlock my door, hang up my coat and take off my boots. walking into my room i see markie sprawled out on the bed. I give him a quick pet before going into the bathroom to brush my teeth and change into my pajamas. 

I walk out of the bathroom getting under the covers. I plug my phone in before sending a quick text to my mother telling her I got the job. I check my alarms and then roll over falling asleep, awaiting the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction ever, so i hope you enjoy! This is not beta read so if there are any mistakes let me know!
> 
> I don’t know much about going to collage for nursing, i did some research I’m sorry if its not completely accurate, same with the Behavioral Analysis Unit I did some research hours on salary and hours sorry if its not 100% accurate.
> 
> Just to clarify Y/n is twenty six and is legal age, Aaron is newly divorced living alone with jack after Haley cheated on him! I am only up to season six so sorry if characters are ooc.
> 
> Tumblr- dead-loser  
> Wattpad- dead_lullaby


End file.
